


Lost Boys Modern Stuff.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, David likes Michael, Dwayne works at a pet store, Fluff and Crack, Marko likes energy drinks, Modern Era, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Other, Paul likes skateboarding, The boys play minecraft, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Here's some oneshots about what I think the boys would be like in modern day. Aka, the exact same morons but with technology.
Kudos: 8





	Lost Boys Modern Stuff.

Marko got the message from Paul around 11pm. 

Paul: Get tf on the server where are u davids stealing our shit 

Marko rolled his eyes but got on his computer nevertheless, getting onto the server he shared with his friends and then heading to the discord voice chat where he was greeted by Paul screaming and Dwayne cackling madly. 

“What the fuck did I miss” Marko deadpanned, starting to run around the world to look for the reason of Paul’s screaming. 

“Dwayne sicced his thousand dogs on Paul” David said, “Paul’s been like this for the past ten minutes” 

Marko raised an eyebrow but then laughed as he saw Paul’s avatar running from Dwayne’s quite frankly absurd amount of dogs, “I call his diamond sword that things sick”

“FUCK OFF MARKO I’M NOT DEAD YET” Paul screamed, starting to build a pillar to hide on while Marko got close to his mic, 

“Not yet” He said and aimed his bow at Paul, shooting him a few times and Paul’s avatar exploded into his items. 

“Fuck you both” Paul said with no real heat behind it, “I will get my revenge” 

“Sure you will” Marko said and ran over to go collect crops before hearing a click, “Paul you son of a bitch!” he exclaimed as he blew up and it was Paul’s turn to cackle. 

The rest of the night was spent like that. Paul and Marko kept trying to blow each other up while David kept dying...Dwayne was responsible for about 4/10 deaths. 

Around 3am is when they stopped. Half the world was blown up and covered in lava when Marko logged out, 

“I gotta head to bed guys or I’ll be dead at work” He said, Dwayne laughed, 

“Just start biting people” 

“I’d be fired” Marko said with a snicker, “you unfortunately are not allowed to bite customers” 

“They start being dicks just chomp em” Paul said and David rolled his eyes, 

“I’d prefer Marko kept his job, I don’t wanna have to buy him like a million energy drinks every day” 

“Shut up David” Marko said, “Night guys” 

A chorus of goodnight soon followed and Marko logged out of the voice chat, heading to bed and flopping down, burying his face in the pillow and giving a small scream before he curled up and went to sleep.


End file.
